Irreal
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: A medida que avanzaba en aquel cuarto sentía que su cuerpo no era de él. Tú eres la sombra, dijo su cerebro cuando se vió frente a esa esfera de cristal, ¿por que sentía?, ¿por que lloraba?,preguntó aquel corazón incompleto, antes de gritar de locura.


_**Irreal**_

**-Frente a la esfera donde duerme Sora, (KHII)-**

Recuerdo que hasta hace unos meses yo despertaba en una extraña habitación, un cuarto tan brillante que hacia que mis débiles ojos se cegaran por si solos. Mis sentidos eran extraños, confusos; dominados.

_Como si mis manos fueran de otra persona…_

_Como si mi vida fuera la de otra persona…_

¿Pero entonces por que me saludaba la gente?; ¿Por qué tenía un nombre si no recuerdo haberlo tenido?

_Un maniquí encerrado en un cuerpo que respira sin saber la razón…_

_Un corazón que palpita sin sentir la razón…_

Y ahora...arrodillado, tirado frente a esta imponente estructura esférica de vidrio no se como reaccionar.

-Ni como regresar a mi sueño perfecto-

Aquel en el que yo soy el protagonista, y Sora mi reflejo escondido en el espejo de mi cuarto.

El aroma en esta sala es asfixiante, no puedo respirar, no se ni como debo de respirar.

-¿Medicinas?-pronuncié deliberadamente sin querer, y otra vez me perdí en lo perfecta de la esfera, en lo transparente…en lo mágica.

_-No, experimentos_- respondió mi cabeza, como si la respuesta hubiera estado allí siempre al frente de mis ojos y yo no supe verlo.

_-No puedes dejarnos Roxas; ¡no puedes ir en contra de la organización!-_ recuerdo…la voz de Axel diciéndome tantas frases que para mi no importan una mierda ahora.

Esas palabras solo saben atormentarme.

-_El es el tú verdadero, tú la sombra que camina bajo sus pies-_ siento que mi cabeza quiere estallar, y un hormigueo se apodera de ella constantemente, atropellando, descascarando; ¡Partiéndola en dos!

_-Eres un ser incompleto-_

¡Cállense!

_-Un incorpóreo;¿sabes que es eso Roxas?-_

-Claro que lo sé-

De un momento a otro, mis piernas sintieron lo frío del piso, y cuando levanté mis ojos me quede hipnotizado otra vez. Quisiera que alguien me aplicara una descarga eléctrica para saber quien es el sueño y quien el real.

¡Que alguien me aplique dos mil watts de electricidad!

-Clic- escuché como una gota de sudor descendió por mis pómulos, golpeando el piso y desapareciendo en el. De inmediato me pareció escuchar como otras caían juntas a ella, golpeando, golpeando.

_Tan fuerte…tan fuerte…_

Hacían que la cabeza me doliera más, y que mis pulmones respiraran agitadamente, como si en cualquier momento fueran a estallar. Y cuando levanté la mirada por sobre el piso…supe que todo aquel aire no había siquiera traspasado mi cuerpo.

_Se había congelado en mis pulmones…_

Allí estaba él, enjaulado en aquella prisión de cristal líquido; atrapado dentro de la esfera maldita que tiene hipnotizados a mis ojos.

_Alejado de toda realidad…_

_Alejado de todo dolor…_

Ni siquiera los rayos del sol podrían traspasar la esfera de vidrio en la que él duerme. Le miré por sobre el hombro, frunciendo el seño al percatarme del parecido de ambos.

Como odio sentir esto y a todo esto; ¿Por qué siento esto?..

_-Envidia-_

¿Él es igual a mi, o yo soy igual a él?

_-Celos-_

Le contemplo por tanto tiempo, notando algunas pequeñas diferencias que quizás nadie además de mi notaria en ningún lugar. Sus cabellos son más oscuros que los míos, y sus pómulos tienen más color que los míos.

_-Son más vivos Roxas_- otra vez mi cerebro maquina palabras torturadoras a mi alma.

¿Qué es estar vivo?...¿que sentido tiene esa palabra de no más de cuatro insignificantes letras?

¿Estar vivo es que la sangre fluya por sus venas?..

¿Qué su corazón palpite al compás de su respiración?...

Me volví a mover, rodeando la esfera como si fuera un animal salvaje inspeccionando una presa a la que cazar. Y a decir verdad yo estoy cazando a alguien… no por comida…no por instinto, si no por supervivencia.

Solo los fuertes sobreviven.

_Mis sentidos están paralizados…_

_Mis piernas no quieren obedecer mis órdenes…_

Sin quererlo alcancé a ver como sus labios rosados se movieron de un momento a otro…pronunciando algo que me tiene hace días enfermo.

-Riku-

Ese maldito nombre.

-Kairi-

¡Escuché como lo pronunciaba; ¡ese maldito malestar en su voz!; ¡esa cosa intangible que escapa por su garganta!

-Así que estas aquí, incorpóreo- me giré de inmediato; ¡jamás hubiera imaginado que había alguien detrás de mí mirándome!; ¡observando todo lo que estaba haciendo en esta habitación!

-Es hora de que Sora tome tu lugar-

¿Mi lugar?

-¿Quién eres?-

-Sólo uno más de los incorpóreos- no podría describirlo aunque quisiera…tenía algo tan extraño como el aroma que despedía.

Y su rostro estaba cubierto por una capa negra.

-Eres un ser incompleto-

_Otra vez las mismas palabras…_

¿Si yo no estoy completo entonces por que siento esto?

-Eres un ser sin corazón, una imitación de alguien más-

¿Si yo no tengo corazón, entonces por que sé que es la tristeza?

_...Llorar…_

_...Gritar…_

¡Sé incluso como se siente la misma muerte!

-Ahora duerme- sentí algo, tan parecido al miedo, cuando una de sus manos se posó en mi cabeza.

Acariciándola y torturándola.

_Tan fuerte…tan fuerte…_

¿Acaso es volverse loco y luego salir de la locura como si nada hubiera pasado?

Poco a poco mis piernas se volvieron débiles y mis ojos se fueron quedando dormidos.

-Click-

Intenté derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Aunque fue en vano, ya que no salió nada del fondo de mis ojos.

_No quiero desaparecer…_

_No quiero despertar de mi sueño…_

-Aunque sé que es inútil-

Me duele...¡me duele!; ¡¿alguien dígame por qué no puedo llorar?!

Sé que no hay nadie más en mi cabeza, pero es como si yo no fuera yo.

Pasaron las horas, los días, los meses…tanto tiempo que no supe cuanto era exactamente.

-Abre los ojos Roxas- para cuando desperté yo ya no era el mismo y alguien me sonreía sin razón aparente.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?-

Claro que me acuerdo de él.

-Axel- mis labios se movieron por si solos y le seguí sin preguntarme a donde íbamos.

-La organización no te perdonará el haberte escapado-

La organización me importa una mierda…

_Todo me importa una mierda…_

Pero, quisiera saber… ¿Qué es este frío que siento en el pecho?

Supongo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tenga la respuesta.

-¿Ne Axel?-

-Dime-

-¿Por qué la gente llora?-

**-Fin-

* * *

  
**

_**Notas: **_

Los personajes del manga y juego Kingdom Hearts II no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Disney y Square Enix; este one-shot trascurre en el escenario de Kingdom Hearts II cuando Roxas entra a la mansión embrujada y descubre la esfera mágica donde duerme Sora.

Debido a estética eh colocado las notas al final del fick.

**Re-editado: Marzo del 2009**

A quienes leen con todo mi amor.

* * *

…_**No sé porque vale la pena luchar…  
…O porqué tengo que gritar…  
…Pero ahora tengo un poco de claridad…  
…Para mostrarte lo que quiero decir…**_

**  
**-Breaking the habbit-

Linking Park


End file.
